The present invention relates to a housing assembly which encloses an air bag and a horn switch on a steering wheel of a vehicle having a horn.
A known housing assembly for enclosing an air bag and a horn switch on a steering wheel of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 592,948, filed Oct. 4, 1990 by Michael E. Heidorn and entitled "Air Bag Module Cover Assembly With Horn Blowing Switch". The apparatus disclosed in this patent application includes an air bag module cover assembly in which a horn switch is incorporated.